Fugaz
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: La sangre qué corría rumbo a la coladera sólo le hacía recordar lo qué había hecho horas atrás. Dejó que el agua fría corriera por cada palmo de su cuerpo, borrando los rastros qué pudieran haber quedado, mas no lo borraría de su memoria... AU humano. Gauken. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**¡Hola a todos! :D ¿Cómo están? Al menos mejor que la tonta de su servilleta. Pero bueno. :)

._. Antes que nada debo advertirles qué este fic tendrá escenas de violación, pero no serán muy descriptivas, por si se lo preguntan. Es un tema qué generalmente no me gusta usar, excepto cuando es parte importante de la trama, y no cómo lo usan otros autores para justificar el _"amor"_ entre dos personajes. Es un _**acto de violencia no consensual**_, ¿comprenden?

Pero bueno, ahora bien, ya varias personas me han pedido qué escriba un Grecia/México, y cuando recordaba una película, de la cuál me estaré basando muy poco ya que no recuerdo mucho de ella, me llegó de golpe la idea, aunque sólo tengo un par de escenas en mi cabeza, ya luego trabajaré más en la trama.

:I La película se llama **_"Do You Wanna Dance?"_**, es de 1999, y con las apariciones de **Robert Krantz** y **Robert Costanzo**, qué trata de un instructor de baile que tiene qué cumplir con 500 horas de servicio comunitario en un barrio griego. Se las recomiendo mucho, y si alguien sabe donde conseguirla, ¡díganme por favor, quiero volver a verla! ;-; ¡Las escenas de baile son geniales! Dx

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**Fugaz.**

_**Capítulo 1:** _Corrompido.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando llegó a su casa, aún cuando debería haber regresado varias horas antes. Con dificultad, metió la llave en la cerradura, y tras tomar un poco de aire, le dio vuelta, logrando abrir la puerta. El interior estaba a completamente a oscuras, por lo qué se adentró a ella, dejando caer su mochila, sin reparar en las cosas que se habían salido al tocar el suelo...

- Ya... llegué.- Se anunció con voz temblorosa, y cerró la puerta, asegurándola por completo.- ¿H-Hola...?-

No estaba seguro de donde estaba el switch, avanzó casi arrastrando los pies, tambaleándose, sin recordar en el momento cómo era su propia casa. Tras topar con la pared, siguió a tientas hasta llegar a la cocina, logrando encender la luz...

- ¿Mamá...?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta.- ¿Pa-Papá...?-

Su memoria comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, recordando qué todo estaba tal y cómo la última vez qué estuvo ahí. Se acercó al refrigerador, en el cuál estaba pegada una nota tras un magneto de una tacita de café. La leyó nuevamente, sólo para acordarse de qué sus padres habían salido todo el fin de semana, visitando a unos familiares, y no regresarían hasta el lunes de la próxima semana. Y apenas era viernes, por lo qué tenía a su disposición tres días enteros...

- Ja.- Con la cabeza cabizbaja, comenzó a reírse.- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-

**.~o0o~.**

La sangre qué corría rumbo a la coladera sólo le hacía recordar lo qué había hecho horas atrás. Dejó que el agua fría corriera por cada palmo de su cuerpo, borrando los rastros qué pudieran haber quedado, mas no lo borraría de su memoria...

- No es... para tanto.- Se dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago.- No lo es.-

Para él, no era la primera vez qué dormía con alguien, e incluso, lo veía como algo normal. Eran adolescentes, y no había nada de malo en ello...

Sólo que en esta ocasión, la otra persona no estaba de acuerdo...

- No es para tanto.- Se dijo una vez más a sí mismo.

Y los rasguños en su cuerpo lo confirmaban...

**.~o0o~. **

No soportó más el dolor de cabeza, por lo qué dirigió sus pasos rumbo a las escaleras, de las cuáles resbaló cuando sus piernas no pudieron aguantar más. Rodó y quedó inmóvil al pie de ellas, mientras las lágrimas corrían ya de sus ojos cafés. Intentó ponerse de pie varias veces, pero caía de nueva cuenta por falta de fuerzas y el dolor aunado por la caída lo volvía aún peor. Hizo un nuevo intento, logrando asiarse del pasamanos, y con lentitud, subió escalón por escalón, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar un poco de aire al sentirse asfixiado...

- Ah.- Logró llegar al piso superior, y se estrelló contra la pared al sentir de nueva cuenta qué las piernas fallaban en responderle.

Tragó con dificultad, y se deslizaba casi tropezando con sus propios pies, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Prendió la luz, y con traspiés, se apoyó en el lavamanos, tomando aire agitadamente al sentir que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro. Alzó el rostro frente al espejo, y se horrorizó al verse reflejado en él...

- N-No.- Y trató de tocarlo con una mano temblorosa.- No, no, no. ¡No!-

Se tumbó al suelo, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, en un vano intento de ocultar lo acontecido en su persona, aquéllo que se negaba a creer. Las lágrimas arreciaron su carrera y se mezclaba con la sangre, empapando sus ropas...

- ¿Por... qué...?- Preguntó con desesperación, sintiéndose morir de angustia y vergüenza.- ¿Por... qué?-

**.~o0o~.**

Con el primer puñetazo, le reventó el labio inferior. El segundo le ayudó a apaciguarlo, quedando remarcado posiblemente más tarde como un ojo morado, en lo qué trataba de quitarle la ropa. No hubo necesidad de un tercero, mas apretó con fuerza su rostro contra la cama, en un intento de tenerlo callado...

- No era para tanto.- Se dijo cuando se dejó caer en la cama, tras salirse del baño.

Al sentir sus uñas clavarse en su pecho, igual que en su torso, dirigió su boca al hombro, cerrándola con firmeza, jalando la piel con sus dientes, hasta que un sabor metálico se mezcló con sus labios, dándole rienda suelta a sus impulsos e instintos...

- No lo era.- Buscó algunas gasas y se las pegó en los lugares lacerados, los cuáles pasarían desapercibidos bajo las prendas que usara.

**.~o0o~.**

No era que lo conociera de toda la vida, pero lo poco qué sabía de él no justificaba sus acciones. Era injusto, y más al no entender el motivo. Estaba molesto e irritado, aún después de que se saciara, qué incluso lo corrió de su casa, aventándole la ropa y gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir...

- ¿Por...qué...?- Y el dolor se acentuaba con cada grito que daba.- ¿Por... qué...?-

Quién él conocía era amable. Serio y a la vez tranquilo. Alguien qué amaba los gatos y éstos le correspondían. Justo como un gran campo en un día de primavera. Y le dolía, le dolía saber qué se había aprovechado de su confianza, y lo lastimara desde lo más profundo de su alma. No sabía qué hacer...

- ¿Por... qué...?- Sintió desvanecerse, maldiciendo no haberlo hecho antes.- ¿... Hera-cles...?-

Y la bendición de la inconsciencia le arropó en el frío piso del baño...

**.~o0o~.**

Se dispuso a dormir, usando pants deportivos y una playera sin mangas, cuidando de no jalar las gasas. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, ya que no deseaba ver a nadie, principalmente a sus padres, a quiénes no recibió ni bajó para verlos...

- Ya... pasó.- Dijo pausadamente y se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, y vio pequeñas gotas de sangre encima de ésta. Pasó su mano sobre ellas, cerciorándose de qué se hubiesen secado. Inhaló y su nariz se encontró un leve aroma, su aroma que se perdía con el suyo. Cientos de preguntas surgieron en su mente, mas las hizo a un lado al sentir qué se le revolvía el estómago...

¿Habría llegado a su casa...?

¿Lo habrían visto sus padres...?

¿Le habría dicho a alguien de lo ocurrido...?

¿De lo qué le hizo...?

Cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó el colchón. Ocultó el rostro en la almohada, deseando que el sueño se apoderada de él, pero el aroma parecía mantenerlo despierto. Se sentó entonces, con la almohada entre sus manos y frunciendo el ceño, frustrándose cada vez más. ¿Porqué algo qué le era tan común, se estaba volviendo algo tan difícil? Soltó la almohada, se dejó caer de bruces y se cubrió la cara con una mano...

- José María.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Realmente no tengo mucho planeado al respecto, sin contar que por el momento deseo concentrarme en actualizar qué publicar fanfics nuevos, sólo que esta idea me pegó con mucha fuerza. Les agradezco que lo hayan leído hasta ahora, y pues, ya veremos qué pasará después, o a ver qué se me ocurre primeramente. :I_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
